Fang, Can Sugar Kill You?
by SparxFlame
Summary: Max goes mad and starts eating icing sugar. Completly mad, don't read unless you are completely insane. One-shot. Randomosity Fic. Sorry to any offended boys out there.


Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. Nope, Nada, Zilch, Zero, Nil, None of it is mine.

A/N Random thing that came to me after reading someones story in wich Max gets drunk on eggnog (whoever wrote that, thankyou!). Enjoy!

**Fang, Can You Die Of Sugar?**

Nudge: Fang…

Fang: Yep.

Nudge: Well, I was wondering… can you die of sugar?

Fang: Why?!

_Nudge shifts uncomfortably, Angel scowls  
_  
Angel: You've done it now, Nudge!

Fang: Why?! WHY?!

Nudge: Well… Max got a load of icing sugar and she's mixing it in a vat and then she's going to eat it.

Fang: WHAT?!

Angel: No more ?!'s, OK!

Me: Sorry!

Nudge: How come the writer is in the story with us?

Angel: Who cares, so long as there are no more ?!'s

Fang: How did she get that much?!

Angel: ARGH!!

_Angel is ignored by writer, who has better things to do than listen to the complaints of minor plot characters._

Nudge: No idea. She said that Co-Op gave it to her, 'cause she got a mutant discount. When I said that there was no Co-Op near here, she just cackled and said she stole it!

Fang: And _why_ is she doing this?

Nudge: Oh, I know that. Gazzy gave her Vodka instead of water this morning, and she gulped it down before she realised what it was.

_Fang rushes upstairs to find Max_

_Max has duct taped her door shut, pulled the ceiling off her bedroom, and filled it with icing sugar (yum!), made icing, and is swimming in it._

Fang: Since when have we had a house? And Max had pink bunnies for wallpaper.

Me: Ha ha!! Since I said so!

Fang: Argh!! I'm going to kill you!

_SparxFlame disappears from the story very quickly, and never comes back._

Fang: Right. Where are Gazzy and Iggy?

Nudge: Making a bomb, so they can have an icing explosion? Just a guess.

Fang: Go get them. We have a crisis.

_Iggy and Gazzy magically appear, while Nudge magically disappears._

Fang: Where's Nudge?

Iggy: No idea.

Gazzy: Angel, can you get inside Max's mind, and make her same again?

Angel: I'll try…………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**ICING SUGAR!! YAY!!**

_Angel jumps into icing sugar, and starts swimming around with Max. They both start to eat it._

_Nudge magically appears, holding a bottle of Vodka._

Nudge: VODKA!! LOOOOOOOOVE IT!!

_Nudge jumps in, starts swimming and eating too._

Fang: We should probably wait for the Vodka to wear off, then get out of here.

Iggy: Ok.

Gazzy: Why are all the girls mad? And not the boys?

Me: Oy! I am not mad!

Fang: I thought I told you to go away!

Me: I'm directing you guys, you know. I could make Fang have a tragic accident…

Fang Worshipers: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Fang: Ulp!

Iggy: We didn't mean offence! All girls are mad, apart from you!

Me: How dare you say I am not mad!

Fang: now getting irritated If you aren't sane, and you aren't mad, then what are you?

Me: Phsycosane!

Iggy + Gazzy: What?!

Me: It means I am crazy, but I think I'm perfectly sane!

Gazzy: If you think you're sane, why do you call yourself Phsycosane.

Me: Hehehe. Wouldn't you like to know!

_The boys go to sleep, bored of SparxFlame's insane ramblings._

_It is the morning. The girls are lying on the floor looking like round beach balls with wings. **Really **round beach balls._

Girls: Ungh...

Fang: You ate all that icing?!

Girls: Ungh... Ungh...

Iggy: They're too fat to fly. We'll have to carry them.

Gazzy: Oh man!

Me: HAHA!!

_I am ignored. It seems Fang now has better things to do than argue with me._

Fang: Iggy, take Nudge. Gazzy, same with Angel. I'l take Max.

Iggy + Gazzy: GROAN!!

_Boys are flying over New Yourk, holding the girls by their hair._

Iggy: I can't carry Nudge much longer.

Gazzy: Me too!

Fang: Gazzy, you're carrying Angel, not Nudge.

Gazzy: Whatever. Angel, Nudge, same difference.

_Just then the boys fly over a skyscraper. The girls are dragged over its pointy roof, and they pop. Whit, snow-like icing sugar floats down on New York._

All: SNOW!! YAY!!

Gazzy: Can I eat some?

Fang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAX!!

_Gazzy eats some anyway and dies of a rare desiase called Sprogllof._

Fang: MAX!!

Fangs scream is so loud that Iggy forgets to flap his wings while trying to cover his ears, and plunges to his death.

Fang: MAKS!

_Me: Uh, _Fang_? I know this isn't a great time, but Max is spelt M-A-X, not M-A-K-S._

Fang: ARGH!! DIE, SPARXFLAME!!

Me: Ulp.

_Fang grabs one of Iggy's bombs and flys to the centre of the sun and sits there. The bomb goes off and the sun explodes, plunging the world into darkness._

All: ARGH!! ERK!!

_EVERYONE DIES._

Me: So, ultimately, I am solely responsible for the demise of the world. YAY!

_Slaps high fives with Max, who wasn't dead, she had been evacuated to a small planet in the vacinity of Belteguise 4 with all the other women the day before the world blew up, so this whole story has been played by actors! HAHA!_

Fangs Ghost: noooooo.

All Girls: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**_The End_**

A/N Yes, I know its mad, you dont have to tell me. Plz review!


End file.
